


Finish me!

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Home Alone, Just a fun idea, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Seriously no plot at all, Table Sex, and you decide how to go on, half dressed, please finish it, you write on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: When I woke up this morning I felt like I wanted to write some porn... and it´s been AGES since I wrote fanfics and porn.... because I kinda have to concentrate on my other writings and well - also life sadly. So I started this little thing.Anyway... I thought it would be fun if YOU - the reader - decides how it goes on. So this fic stops at some point and it is up to you to finish it in the comment section. Thus the story can go so many ways and I would love to see all the ways it could go on. Will they be disturbed? Will they just fuck ? Will they .....well, it´s up to you.Have fun!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Finish me!

He had this predator look in his eyes as he came closer to me.   
“What´s wrong, Dean?” I asked. Not really curious. I had a sense of what he was about to say. But there were times it amused me to see him suddenly turn shy and grasping for words. But it seemed not today. His long legs closed the distance between us with as little as just two more steps and he wrapped an arm around my back, pulling me even closer. Our hips collided and his breath touched my neck as he leaned his head in to brush his lips over my neck.   
“Sam´s out I guess”, I mumbled, already distracted by the teasing scratch of his stubble.   
“Took Jack with him”, Dean growled, his free hand pulling my shirt out of my pants and sliding under the fabric, his rough hands running over my soft skin. I felt my legs tremble with excitement and I leaned back against the table. The pile of books behind me fell but I didn´t care anymore.   
“It´s been a while”, I whisped into his hair. “Why n – “ But he stopped nibbling at my neck to growl in my ear: “Shh. No talking.” His voice low with passion. He pressed his body against mine and I could feel his erection through the fabric of our pants. My own as hard as his by now. He let go of my chest and hips and started fumbling with my belt. Pushing my pants and underwear down he grabbed me and sat me onto the table. I gasped as the cool wood touched my flesh. Not bothering about my shoes and getting my pants fully off of me he dove down and between my legs, placing them on his shoulders and thus bending me backwards as he came up again. “Dean…” I gasped as his still clothed bulge rubbed over my now exposed cock. 

and this is now yours. Take it and make it your own by finishing it - or just keeping the story go for a bit longer. ^-^ I will be looking forward to your comments!


End file.
